User blog:Mochizou/Love Is In The Air
Cam: '''I love you Lizzy '''Lizzy: '''I love you too Cam '''Kieran: ''(narrating) And with that, a romance 12 years in the making, finally bloomed. Cam left for University shortly afterwards. Things started to finally pick up at Krew Hall, there was an underlying happiness, a chance to start again. We were finally coming to terms with Gegi's death, we were moving forward and facing the future. The world was moving again, and we were moving with it.'' Krew Hall II.''' episode 6. '''Love Is In The Air. Krew Hall Lizzy: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! 'Yazzy: '''I've been looking forward for this day for so long now '''Tori: '''So have I. A chance to present my one love with some chocolates. '''Lizzy: '''We need to spread some love today. Everyone should confess to the one they love. ''Ash and Kieran awkwardly look at one another before looking away. 'Lizzy: '''Come on Kieri-kun! Cheer up! '''Kieran: '''I don't really feel like celebrating today ''Lizzy punches Kieran 'Lizzy: '''I SAID CHEER UP! '''Kieran: '''I'm sorry! '''Ash: '''Don't be so mean Lizzy-senpai. I'm sure Kanda-kun probably doesn't have someone to confess to today '''Kieran: '''No, it's not....''that 'Lizzy: '''Oh! So you have someone you like? '''Kieran: '''Huh? No-no, it's not, I don't-- '''Lizzy: '''Kieri-kun, you're quite the pervert aren't you? '''Yazzy: '''I thought that was obvious. '''Kieran: '''No- '''Lizzy: '''First Gegin, then Ashin, there's Yazzin, who next Kieri-kun? Who's the next girl on your list? Is it a goal to fuck everyone before graduation? Or do you just want to see their boobs? '''Kieran: '''What planet are you on?!?!?! I don't want to fuck anyone! I just want this day to be over already. ''Kieran leaves 'Yazzy: '''Did we say something to upset him? '''Ash: '''I think he's just stressed '''Lizzy: '''We'll sort him out '''Ash: '''Perhaps we should just leave him for now. '''Lizzy: '''So Yazzin, who's the boy you like? '''Yazzy: '''He's uh, a boy in my year. '''Lizzy: '''Tell me more! '''Yazzy: '''Well, I don't know where I stand with him. The first time we met, we got on well and we didn't see each other for a few months. When we did, he said he wanted to take me on a date, but he hasn't said anything since and I don't know if he still wants to. '''Lizzy: '''It sounds like love to me! Are you hoping he'll confess today? '''Yazzy: '''I'd like him to. If not, I'm thinking about confessing to him '''Ash: '''How romantic! '''Tori: '''I'm going to do the same! '''Yazzy: '''You don't need to confess. I think everyone knows about your feelings for Akasak-senpai already. '''Tori: '''Regardless, a girl can still have fun, can't she? '''Lizzy: '''EXACTLY TORIN! THIS VALENTINE'S DAY! THE GIRLS ARE CALLING THE SHOTS! ''Ikebukero High School 'Matt: '''Hase-chan! '''Yazzy: '''Hey '''Matt: '''I'm sorry, I haven't spoken to you much lately. Truth is, I've been uh avoiding you '''Yazzy: '''You have? ''Matt blushes 'Matt: '''Well...uh...it's not what you think, I...just..uh... '''Student: '''Himemiya-kun? '''Matt: '''Yeh! '''Student: '''We need you '''Matt: '''Sure, I'll uh be right there. ''Matt turns back to Yazzy 'Matt: '''I'm sorry, I've got to go go. Can we finish this later? '''Yazzy: '''Uh, sure. '''Matt: '''Great! ''Matt leaves 'Yazzy: '''He's.....avoiding...me ''Ikebukero High School 'Lizzy: '''HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! '''Cam: '''Happy Valentine's Day '''Lizzy: '''Cami-san! '''Cam: '''Surprise '''Lizzy: '''What are you doing here? '''Cam: '''I wanted to spend today with you. I couldn't stand the thought of being away from you on our first Valentine's Day as a couple. '''Lizzy: '''You're too sweet, Cami-san. '''Cam: '''Come on then! '''Lizzy: '''Huh? We're going? '''Cam: '''Of course, we're not spending the day here. Come on, let's go. ''They both laugh as they run off. Ikebukero High School 'Tori: '''What's wrong Ash-chan? '''Ash: '''Nothing '''Tori: '''You've been quiet today '''Ash: '''I'm just not a big fan of Valentine's Day. '''Tori: '''Are you sure this has nothing to do with Kieran? ''Ash gets flustered 'Ash: '''No, no, not at all. '''Tori: '''You can trust me. '''Ash: '''I know I can. Honestly, there's nothing. '''Tori: '''Well, when you're ready, you can tell me. ''Ikebukero High School 'Matt: '''Hase-chan! I'm back. Sorry about that I had to do something. Can we pick up where I left off? '''Yazzy: '''It's ok. I know what you're going to say. '''Matt: '''Huh? '''Yazzy: '''You're avoiding me because you don't like me and you're telling me this now because you don't want me to get the wrong idea and think there's something between us when there isn't. You're going to tell me that we can't ever be anything more than friends. '''Matt: '''What? No. '''Yazzy: '''I don't understand. '''Matt: '''It's exactly the opposite. I've been avoiding you because well....I like you '''Yazzy: '''Eh? '''Matt: '''I didn't think I could act normal around you and so I kept my distance from you because of that. I was scared you might work it out and then reject me because of that. It's taken me so long to build up the courage to confess, but well here it goes. Hase-chan, I like you. A lot. '''Yazzy: '''You do? '''Matt: '''Yeh, I do. '''Yazzy: '''I like you too '''Matt: '''Really?! Listen, um, can we go out tonight, you and me. '''Yazzy: '''I'd like that. ''They smile and walk down the corridor together. Krew Hall 'Tori: '''Damian! ''Silence 'Tori: '''Damian! ''Silence 'Tori: '''I should really stop knocking on doors since nobody ever seems to be there to answer them. Damian, if you don't respond, I'm coming in. ''Silence 'Tori: '''Here I come! ''Tori enters his room, which is empty 'Tori: '''Oh, he isn't here. '''Ash: '''I'm back! '''Tori: '''Hey, do you know where Damian is? '''Ash: '''He's not here? In that case, he may be working '''Tori: '''Ok, I'll be back later. '''Ash: '''You're going? '''Tori: '''He's not getting away from me. ''Tori leaves 'Ash: '''Guess I'm on my own for Valentines Day then. Everyone's out enjoying themselves and I'm here alone. ''The door opens 'Ash: '''Hey, who's back? ''Ash comes round the corner to see Kieran coming in the door. 'Kieran: '''Hey '''Ash: '''Hi '''Kieran: '''I'm sorry about this morning, I was an idiot '''Ash: '''No you weren't. '''Kieran: '''Everything just sucks '''Ash: '''Tell me about it. '''Kieran: '''I'd forgotten about this day until this morning. With everything going on, I hadn't given Valentine's Day a thought. When I woke up this morning, I guess I was pissed at myself. '''Ash: '''You shouldn't be. It's understandable, given everything. Besides, you don't have anyone to give anything to...do you? '''Kieran: '''Well, yeh I do '''Ash: '''Huh? '''Kieran: '''I know that we're not together and that for now, we can't be but my feelings for you are still there and that's why I was upset, that it was Valentine's Day and I had forgot, even when I had someone like you in my life. That's why I got you these ''Kieran hands Ash a big box of chocolates 'Kieran: '''I still love you, and it's Valentine's Day, a day to confess. '''Ash: '''Kieran, I... '''Kieran: '''This isn't me wanting anything. Just me letting you know that I still love you and giving you these. '''Ash: '''Thank you. ''Kieran gives Ash a kiss on the cheek '''Kieran: '''Happy Valentine's Day. Category:Blog posts